Three Into One
by Kotomi Miyamura
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Trucy dan Apollo ketika mereka mengetahui ikatan yang sudah mereka miliki tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya? Post-Apollo Justice. AU.


Cerita _oneshot_ ini didedikasikan kepada icy-piyo21 dan dipublikasikan di personal Tumblr saya terlebih dahulu. Icy sudah banyak menuliskan _fanfic_ cuma-cuma (?) kepada saya, baik di fandom BASARA maupun Ace Attorney, karena itulah saya sempat ada rasa sungkan plus bersalah. Jadilah _oneshot _ ini hehe.

Itu kan alasan internalnya. Kalau alasan eksternalnya- karena saya _ngebet _dan _gregetan_ jarang nemu fanfic Wright Family (Phoenix/Trucy/Apollo). Saya sudah suka mereka bahkan sebelum main Apollo Justice~ xD dan ini pertama kalinya saya punya family shipping. Rasanya fuwa-fuwa begitu deh (?)

Setting: Satu tahun setelah Apollo Justice.

Pairing: hinted Apollo/Trucy

Disclaimer: Ace Attorney bukan milik saya. Yang mencetuskan game _super awesome_ ini adalah Shu Takumi dan yang berhak memilikinya adalah CAPCOM yang sedang saya masukkan ke-list _love-hate-relationship_. (?) Kalau Ace Attorney punya saya, saya akan bikin spin-off game yang isinya fokus ke Phoenix sama Edgeworth doang HAHAHA /ditempeleng

* * *

><p>Trucy tetap berlari meskipun hujan deras menghantam badannya. Kakinya menggigil— badannya meminta kehangatan dibawah hujan yang dingin itu. Namun, ia tetap berlari; berlari melewati kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan raut muka penasaran.<p>

Tibalah ia di People Park.

_Oke, saatnya mencari tempat untuk berteduh dan mengeluarkan barang-barang sulapku yang bisa menjadi penghangat sementara_

Ia terus berlari— mencari tempat yang pas untuk berteduh.

Hingga ia melihat sebuah pohon beringin besar dan tinggi berdiri di salah satu sudut di People Park.

Perlahan, Trucy berjalan memasuki area pohon tersebut dan menyandarkan badannya di batang kayu pohon itu.

_Ah…aku sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk mencari barang lagi. Sudahlah._

Sambil perlahan bernafas, ia mencoba mengingat kembali tirai-tirai misteri yang baru saja dibukakan di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><em>"Trucy, Apollo, boleh minta waktu kalian sebentar?"<em>

_Trucy sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ayah angkatnya bicarakan itu sebelumnya hanya dari mendengar intonasi nadanya. _Pasti sesuatu yang serius, _gumamnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka percakapan itu akan membuatnya berlari di bawah hujan deras— dan bersandar sendiri di bawah pohon beringin._

_Dua fakta yang ia pelajari dari pembicaraan dengan ayahnya tadi adalah:_

_1. Ibu kandungnya masih hidup entah dimana._

_2. Polly— Apollo yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai kakaknya…benar-benar kakaknya, walaupun ia berasal dari ayah yang berbeda. _

_…Begitu ayahnya selesai berujar, matanya tidak bisa kembali ke normal. Status matanya masih membelalak. Begitu pula dengan Polly— ekspresi kagetnya terlihat lucu, namun mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa menertawakan satu sama lain di situ. Ayahnya pun…hanya bisa menundukkan kepala; mungkin ia tahu reaksi anak angkatnya dan muridnya akan seperti ini._

_Seketika itu juga, Trucy membanting pintu kantor Wright Anything Agency dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya; tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan Apollo…dan ayahnya._

* * *

><p>Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sekarang. Marah? Lega? Gembira? Kesal? Sedih?<p>

…Ia tidak tahu.

Ia…sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan ayahnya karena telah menyembunyikan fakta ini untuk sekian lamanya. Sedikit. Namun, ia tidak bisa melampiaskan amarahnya kepada ayahnya— ayah angkatnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu entah kenapa. Ayahnya tidak salah; ia tahu semua misteri tersebut disembunyikan untuk kebaikan dirinya dan…Apollo.

Atau bisa saja ayahnya hanya mengikuti perintah ibu kandungnya.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan; mencoba merapikan segala benang kusut di dalam pikirannya.

Sekarang masalah dengan Polly.

…Ia senang; sangat senang mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar punya kakak walaupun bukan dari ayah yang sama. Tapi…ia tidak tahu apakah Polly suka dengan hal itu atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Hujan yang membasahi kota Los Angeles masih deras; tak memungkinkan Trucy untuk kembali, kecuali kalau ia rela terkena demam dan flu keesokan harinya. Tapi toh, Trucy tak peduli.<p>

_Aku harus segera minta maaf ke Ayah dan Polly._

Dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area pohon beringin, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut landak dan berjas merah belari terengah-engah menuju tempatnya.

_Panjang umurmu, Polly._

"T-trucy, kamu—kamu tidak apa-apa? Ah, kamu ini— bikin orang khawatir saja. Untung saja People Park tidak terlalu besar— kalau tidak mungkin besok aku sudah kena demam dan tak bisa bekerja." ujar Apollo sambil terengah-engah.

Trucy tidak menjawab— ia hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan raut muka sedikit penasaran.

"T-trucy…" suara Apollo terdengar khawatir sekaligus menggigil.

_Bagus sekali, Trucy Wright. Kau baru saja membuat seseorang sakit karena ulahmu._

Hanya ketika ia ingin berbalik badan— ya, Trucy tidak mau Apollo tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan— kedua lengan sang pengacara sudah melingkari kepalanya.

"…kau masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi ya, Trucy?"

Dengan suara lirih, ia menjawab "…sedikit."

Tanpa Trucy sadari, Apollo telah mengeratkan pelukannya walaupun perlahan.

"A-aku minta maaf kalau sudah menjadi kakak yang payah dan mencemoohmu kadang-kadang, padahal dari dulu kamu sudah menganggapku sebagai kakak sendiri."

Setetes air mata yang lama-lama menjadi banyak mulai membasahi muka Apollo.

"A-aku s-senang bisa menjadi kakakmu. D-dan, a-aku senang bisa punya adik sepintar kamu, Trucy. Setelah sekian lama aku mencari keberadaan keluargaku…tak kusangka ia sudah berada di dekatku sejak aku menjadi pengacara di bawah didikan Mr. Wright."

Kakaknya menangis bagaikan anak kecil yang tersesat dan baru saja menemukan orang tuanya— Trucy tahu itu adalah tangisan bahagia dan terharu.

Tak dapat menahan perasannya lagi, sang gadis pesulap mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut menangis dengan kakaknya.

"…Terima kasih, kakak Polly. …Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Tangisan kedua kakak-berakhir tersebut akhirnya mereda. Mereka perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit tersedu-sedu. Berusaha menjadi kakak yang sepantasnya, Apollo memulai percakapan lebih dahulu.<p>

"Trucy, kamu kedinginan tidak?" ujarnya dengan raut muka penuh cemas. Badan adiknya masih menggigil, namun raut mukanya tak menunjukkan tanda keibaan sama sekali— karena itulah Apollo mencoba memastikan dengan langsung bertanya kepada orang yang dimaksud.

"…Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok, Polly. Dingin sih, tapi, lihat deh!"

Kesedihan yang tadi tampak dimuka Trucy hilang seketika menjadi sebuah keriangan dibawah hujan yang deras. Dengan senyum lebar, dicopotnya jubah sulapnya sambil berujar,

"Aku bisa jadikan jubahku menjadi selimut, kan? …Sayang, jubahku terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua."

Seketika, Apollo lekas mengambil jubah tersebut dari tangan Trucy, menjadikan jubah tersebut sebagai 'selimut' untuk menghangatkan badan adiknya sambil memeluknya.

"Badanku masih hangat kok. Kita begini saja sampai hujannya mereda sedikit, ya? Mr. Wright akan memarahiku kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit, tahu. Kau kan bos dari Wright Anything Agency."

Trucy ingin membalas perkataan tersebut— namun keegoisannya menahan mulutnya untuk berujar sepatah katapun. Ia tak ingin Apollo melepaskan pelukannya— ya, ia masih ingin merasakan aura hangat kakaknya yang berbeda ayah itu.

* * *

><p>Dengan sebuah payung di tangannya, Phoenix Wright berlari menembus hujan deras di Los Angeles. Tujuannya hanya satu; membawa Trucy dan Apollo pulang kembali.<p>

_Phoenix, kau bodoh bodoh bodoh. _

Ia tak peduli sederas bagaimanapun hujan yang menerpanya. Ia tak peduli seberapa banyak orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan raut muka penuh tanya. Kebodohannya kali ini sudah diambang batas lazim. Ia sudah membuat muridnya dan anak angkatnya kecewa.

_Seharusnya kau beritahu begitu kau tahu, tolol._

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, tibalah ia di tempat yang paling memungkinkan untuk menyendiri sekaligus berteduh— People Park.

_Trucy, Apollo, di mana kalian?_

Ia mencari perlahan akan keberadaan dua orang yang ia sayang tersebut. Dicarinya setiap tempat yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk berteduh. Ditanyailah semua orang yang ada di taman tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan muridnya dan anak angkatnya berteduh berdua di sebuah pohon beringin besar. Keduanya saling berpelukan— mungkin berusaha untuk menghangatkan badan mereka dari hujan yang telah menghantam badannya.

"Trucy! Apollo!" teriaknya lantang.

Phoenix berlari sekencang-kencangnya— ia ingin segera meminta maaf kepada kedua orang yang telah ia kecewakan. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai setelah kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu menggunting ikatan yang ia miliki dengan orang-otang terdekatnya.

Ketika ia tiba persis di hadapan mereka, raut muka terkejut menyambutnya. Sebelum kedua remaja (Apollo tidak bisa dibilang remaja— ia sudah berusia 23 tahun tapi mukanya terlihat jauh lebih muda) tersebut bisa berkata sepatah kata, berlututlah dan berucaplah sang mantan pengacara itu:

"Trucy, Apollo, aku minta maaf sudah mengagetkan kalian. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membohongi kalian selama ini. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan semua ini dari kalian. Kalian berhak tahu— tapi…"

Ia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya agar ia bisa memastikan dirinya punya alasan melakukan semua ini— walaupun ia tak tahu apakah mereka akan memaafkannya atau tidak.

"…aku takut melihat reaksi kalian. Aku…tidak siap. Silahkan kalian menghujatku— aku berhak mendapatkannya. Trucy, tampar ayah sesuka hatimu, ayah pantas menerimanya. Aku tahu aku pengecut. Apollo, maafkan aku karena sudah membohongimu selama ini. Silahkan tinju aku seperti pertemuan kita pertama kali— ketika aku menjadi klien pertamamu."

Phoenix menundukkan kembali kepalanya; reaksi apapun yang ia dapatkan, ia siap menerimanya.

…hanya ketika mentalnya sudah siap, yang ia terima jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Pelukan dan tangisan dari Trucy langsung menerjangnya tubuhnya.

"…Papa bodoh! Seenggaknya Papa beritahu daripada tidak sama sekali! Aku— aku tidak bisa menampar Papa, tahu? Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri!"

Belum selesai Trucy berujar, pelukan dari Apollo menerjangnya dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Mr. Wright, kami tidak marah kok. Kami mengerti perasaan anda. Kami…kami bersyukur anda memberitahu fakta tersebut, seperti yang tadi Trucy bilang."

Trucy mendongakkan kepalanya agar Phoenix bisa melihat raut mukanya.

Dengan senyuman lebar, ia berkata, "Tanpa Papa, kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku dan kak Polly, tentunya."

Kedua remaja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari sang mantan pengacara dan mengajaknya berdiri selagi sang hujan mereda perlahan. Mereka berjalan mendekati Phoenix dan kembali menerjangnya sambil berujar bersama,

"Terima kasih, Papa!"

* * *

><p>Jika ia bisa mengulang momen terindahnya, momen inilah yang akan ia ulang.<p>

Jika ia disuruh mendefinisikan kebahagiaan, momen inilah yang akan ia definisikan.

_Seorang lelaki tak boleh menangis_, itu kata orang-orang. Tapi persetan dengan prinsip itu.

Sambil memeluk erat Trucy dan Apollo, Phoenix menangis lirih. Pada awalnya, ia takut ia akan gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ayah dan mentor yang baik.

Namun kedua remaja tersebut memutarbalikkan hal ini.

Ia hanya menangis sebentar; ya, seorang ayah yang baik harus terlihat kuat di hadapan anaknya.

Sembari tersenyum, ia berkata, "Kalian ini— mengejutkan orang saja."

Diberikannya payung yang ia bawa tadi kepada Trucy.

"Pakai payung ini dengan Apollo. Kalian berdua basah sekali; walaupun hujannya hanya gerimis, tapi ini masih hujan. Aku tak mau kalian berdua sakit bersamaan— mengurus Maya sakit saja sudah setengah mati susahnya."

Apollo lekas membalas ucapan tersebut, "Tapi, Mr. Wright, anda juga sudah basah kuyup!"

Phoenix mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya, "Kalian berdua 'anakku'; prioritas utamaku adalah kalian. Haha, hujan seperti ini tak akan membuatku flu, tenang saja. Ayo, kita rayakan momen keluarga ini dengan makan ramen Pak Eldoon."

Apollo tak bisa menjawab balik ucapan guru sekaligus 'ayahnya' tersebut. Raut _sweatdrop _sang pengacara muda tersebut membuat Trucy tertawa.

"Polly, Papa itu keren bagaikan _Superman_! Kau sendiri tahu kalau ia hanya di rumah sakit selama 2 hari setelah ditabrak mobil dan terpental 30 kaki! Jangan remehkan Papa!"

Kedua lelaki di dalam grup tersebut hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

><p><em>This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good.— <em>Lilo & Stitch

Author Notes: Ditunggu review dan komentarnya ya! (Sekaligus yang suka Ace Attorney juga, boleh kenalan? Saya baru di fandom ini soalnya hehe /plak)


End file.
